Felty, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,590,481 and 3,443,683, disclose a known package that separates individual parts of an electrical connector from one another. Each part is applied to a cable by crimping. The cable must be moved from part to part, in turn. The package must be torn away to allow the cable to move from part to part. Difficulty is experienced if the parts are not moved into correct registration with each other, each time the cable is moved from part to part. Further difficulty is experienced if the package is severely torn away to dislodge parts before they can be assembled to the cable.
The present invention relates to an improved package that eliminates successive movement of the cable, and that holds the parts in position for a single crimp operation with the package in place over the connector. Eliminated are the need to move the cable from part to part, and the need to tear away the package to perform intermediate operations of the assembly procedure. The connector is preassembled to provide a one step assembly operation, with all of the parts of the connector preassembled and correctly positioned for assembly. The connector package allows the application of crimping forces through the package to apply the connector to a cable.
The invention will now be described by way of example by reference to the drawings.